


Magical Mistake

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma makes a mistake with a spell. Based on a tumblr prompt: Emma and Killian switch bodies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts closed. Thank you to those that sent them. If you have any ideas feel free to send them, it just might take longer to get to.

Emma has been practicing magic lately and has been trying out a few new spells. She’s finally come to accept that it’s a part of her and she’s actually quite proud of the progress she’s been making lately. She really wants to harness her powers and Killian has been a great support.

The spell she is currently working on requires her to cast it upon a person and Killian offered to be her guinea pig.

Well, something must have gone wrong because both she and Killian suddenly blacked out for a moment and that most definitely was not supposed to happen.

She opens her eyes and blinks them a few times so her vision clears and looks up to be staring…

At herself?

Emma’s eyebrows slant down in confusion and she looks down at herself and sees that she’s most definitely not a woman right now.

“Bloody Hell,” she hears in her voice. It sounds strange to hear those words come out of her mouth and with an accent. 

Killian looks up at her (himself) and asks, “What the hell did you do, Swan?”

“I…I don’t know!” she stammers. 

Emma tries to stay calm because panicking right now won’t help them solve anything. She walks back to the spell book and reads over the spell one more time.

Oh, oops.

She accidentally missed a line and apparently this was the result.

“Well, now I know how it would sound if I could successfully imitate your accent. You always laugh at me when I try to imitate it.” She teases, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Killian just laughs and pulls her into his (her?) embrace.

This is just weird.

“I’m sure you’ll figure this out, love. You always do.”

She smiles and is filled with warmth at his unfaltering faith in her.

After a full day of confusion and stress she and Killian finally manage to get back into their rightful bodies with the help of Regina and Belle.

They didn’t find it very funny when it happened, but honestly looking back at it now, Emma can’t find anything funnier than the disgruntled looks on Killian (her face) and her father’s faces when her father repeatedly comforted her with affectionate hugs and kisses to her forehead, but had to so while she was in Killian’s body.

Yeah, they weren’t going to live that down for a while.


End file.
